Take a Chill Pill!
by Chill.Star
Summary: 16 years old and on his way to school. He will finally achieve his goals and dreams. First step to doing this is to Destroy the most evil Organization there is. Road block is he'll have to destroy is own.../ I don't own Pokemon or anything to it.
1. Chapter 1

I Always wondered why stuff like this always seem to happen to me... but I always enjoyed it when it did happen...

In front of me was the Beak Pokemon who looked at me with anger in its eyes. The pokemon was a giant compared to the one's I had seen before, it was at least 7 feet tall; as big as a newly evolved Charizard. It had a brown coat of feathers with light brown tips on the end of the feathers. it's claws look like they can literally scrath ur eyes out with one touch. It's red beak looks like it could pierce trough a brick wall or maybe two. On the top of his head was what looked liked spiked up hair? I wouldn't know. Anyway it wasn't red like the others, his was black. The Problem was he was a behemoth. Freakin Fearow.

My buddy and weren't scared one bit we had faced tougher opponents and came out on top... Then again I barely got lucky... Hehehe. My buddy looked at me with determination in her eyes to show me she had this. Of course anybody who would she her would of though i was doom but not me. She was about 3 feet tall and was on all four legs. She had beads coming out of her light green body and the beads where a little darker. She had red eyes and a Green Leaf coming out the top of her head. She was keeping herself from wagging her tails from all the exciment. That's Chiko my Chikorita. One difference though was that she had red goggles around her neck and would ask me to put them on during a battle... But that made people thing she was cutter.

I Remember the events that let to this battle, and recalled how I got into this mess...

_Flashback-_

It was a Monday morning I remembered I was catching a ride on the back of an elderly couple's pick-up truck. I got out the back when we had to go seperate ways. I ran up front and thanked them, they told me to come visit once in a while so i could meet their grandaughter.

'_Great another one...' _I though to myself but i couldn't resist to smiled. So I told them that i would visit once i was set up. they left and gave me bag of sitrus berries. I bowed down and the truck left after i put my head back.

"Well here we are. You ready Chiko?" I asked waiting for a respond from my little buddy, but it never came. I decided that she was still asleep so i let her be.

I looked at my outfit to see how it was. I was wearing black baggy pants which of course had been washed. With the newly red with black sneakers my mom bought me before I left home again. I had a black shirt under a red hooded vest I was wearing. Some red gloves that my little sister got me when I started my journey and I haven't taken out of my outfit except for a formal event. Had a red bandana wrap around my neck which had design of a black lighting bolt on it. and some black sunglasses to hide my brown with little green eyes. My Black raven hair never looked normal. The Front was put down to cover my forehead but was short so only went half way or seems to be spiked up sideways. The top was sometimes spiked up or down flat. At times it was a mix of both. I liked my hair it was crazy but looked great.

" Well i guess it's time to head back to school," I said sadly. See when you are 6 years old you have to start school until your ten. So that you can be prepared for anything. Then when you turn ten you can go on a journey to see wat awaits you in the world, but come around the age of sixteen and you're back. They want to give you two more years so that u can become an amazing trainer.

"Waste of time if you ask me," I said with a smirk on my face. Of course people around me where walking to get to school, some with friends others with their pokemon. I decided to keep walking until I sense something coming my way. I ducked down making it looked like I dropped something so it would miss me as it did. I was hoping nobody would come up to me because right now I just wanna get goin. But it seems the higher power isn't goin to forgive that easy.

"I'm so sorry for what happened," said a female voice that I heard. I decided that it would be best to make it look like nothing happened so i just replied..

"Don't worry about it completely missed me, mam," I said with a welcoming smile. She had her with long blue hair let down to her shoulders and had blue eyes. She was wearing a Black tank top that showed some clevage and was wearin some pink skinny jeans. She had on some pink and black shoes and a pink belt. it seems she was drawn to my smile but i didn't care it wasn't the first time.

" My name's Dawn, and sorry i was chasing my white beanie hat, Since they tossed over here," She said with tears in her eyes. I looked over to see who the culprit was, and found out it was three boys laughing... well more like giggling little girls.

"Hey don't worry about it, You look a lot cutter without it," I said not caring of who's looking. You see for some reasons i always knew what to say at the right moments.

"Really," She said,"Thank you. You just made my day," She said blushing and hugging me. I really wasn't bother but people where starring at me with a smile.

"Uh, Dawn, I'm not saying that i dont like this but people are looking and we just met," I said slowly.

"Sorry," She said with a blush across her face. I just noticed that she was wearing a blue necklace with a ribbon on it. How did I miss that I'm usually very observant... Guess i was distracted... hehehe... Be quiet...

"By the way, this is my buddy Prinplup," she said with a smile across her face. Next to her stood an angry prinplup it has a light blue coating it what looked like a dark blue overcoat. It had four white dots on its' belly, two flipper or wings(Idk?) It's beak was small but went all up to its head looking like it had horns. I guess he was overprotective of Dawn, but i'm not the one bullying her, but i guess i did stare... hehehe... I'm the worst.

"Sorry'" I knealed down to whisper at him without Dawn Hearing me. He just looked at me and seemed to accept the apology.

"Soooo," Dawn said trying to get my attention. I looked up to see what she wanted.

"Are you enrolling at the Academy?" She asked. I could see that she was regreting such a dumb question, but I smiled and removed my shades.

"Yeah, First Year," I said trying tomake her calm down."How about you?"

"Yeah same as you..." She said looking down and then bringing her head up, she stop. She was looking directly at my eyes like trying to stare into my soul. I couldn't help but laugh. She then snapped out of her daze and laughed as well.

"How about we get going I said," With a smile on my face I said carefrelly.

"Sure!" She Replied.

As we walked up the hill we looked at a building like no other. It had a red gate open at the entrance. As we walked in you could see some more building it seems like a regular academy. Buildings labeled with numbers, I later found out it went from 100-1500. As we walked in I could sense Dawn was nervous.

"Hey Dawn," I said catching her attention.

"Yeah," She replied trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"You okay, I can sense your tense, but please relax." I told her.

"I'll try," she said with no confidence in her voice. I sighed. I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"How about now, u feel better," I asked her. She looked like she had a fever. I guess i did that out of nowhere.

"...yeah..." She replied lowly.

We keeped walking and found where our class where. It turned out me and Dawn Got the same class and lunch together. I could see she was overjoyed and i was glad that she was.

"Shall we go," She asked me with a smile in her face.

"You bet," I repiled with a smile,

As we walked through the campus people keeped looking at us. I just remember that Dawn was still holding my hand. i couldn't help but make a mental check to use it against her in the future.

We arrive at the classroom to see where to seat. We decided to sit together in the middle, and by 'we' I mean she pulled me there and sat me there. While Dawn was texting her friends that she got here, I didn't bother to care if she mentioned me. I looked at students coming in. Some came laughing with each other and other came trying to look tough. I saw the guy who was messing with Dawn and made a mental check to talk to him later. I decided to pull out my headset and a notebook and make plans for Chiko in battle. Dawn was still texting, i noticed someone sat next to me.

She had long black curly hair that went passed her shoulder and was wearing a red shirt with a neck collar, she had make up on that made her look pretty. She was wearing a black skirt that didn't show much since she was wearing black stalking. She had on some red Converse and a red bow in her head. I noticed she had a Milotic with Her. The Magestic Pokemon looked at me and sense who i was but i put my finger on my lips and told her to keep it quiet. In front of me sat another girl. She had the body of a goddess to tell you the truth. She had straight black hair passed her shoulder. she was wearing a white shirt with a Skitty on it and a small black vest but you could still tell she had.. how would u put it simplily...big breasts?... She was wearing some 'Short' shorts which where black and showed her beautiful legs. She had a Delcatty next to her. The Cat Pokemon looked at me directly and just gave me a warning to back off...Make sure to remember that. Anyway I decided to see what Dawn was doing and noticed i got a phone call which made the hold desk vibrate. Dawn woke up from her daydream and looked at me as I answer the phone.

"Hola," I answered. I saw the phone Id an it was my sister.

"Hey Brother," She said all happily."Are in school yet?"

"Yeah. I'm in class right now about to start in 2 minutes," I replied.

"Wow, I called in time," She replied."Well have fun at school."

"I think i might," I replied giving Dawn a smile as i noticed her looking at me.

"Okay then, Bye!" She yelled through the phone.

"Kk, Love ya," I replied.

"You too," she said. As i hung up the phone I remember that i wanted this world to be safe for her. So I decided to give her a Dratini as her starter and send her to Blackthorn city to train with Clair.

"Who was that?" Ask Dawn with a hint of anger in her voice.

"My baby sister," I replied calmy."Why you ask?"

"Oh... Just wondering." She said looking away.

"By the way I just remember you never told me your name when we meet," She said looking at me.

"Oh, yeah huh well my name is..." I was interrupted by the sound of the bell and the students sitting in their seats.

"I'll tell you after this. KK?" I asked her.

"Okay," She replied looking up to see the teacher.

"Hello, everyone welcome to JCA." She said all happy. I looked at the teacher and who do you think it was. She had long brown hair going down to her back, She is wearing a green dress under a lab coat and had on stocking on her legs. She had on some green high heel and a green headband.

"My name is Daisy Oak and I will be your teacher these next two years," She said."So please be nice." She told us with a smile on her face.

"Now I will ask you to tell us your trainer name and Partner Pokemon," She said happily.

"My name is Dawn and this is my partner Prinplup." Dawn had volunteer because Ms. Oak had said ladies first.

" My name is Mayra and this is my partner Milotic," The girl next to me said quietly.

"Excuse me can you repeat that," Said .

" She said her name was Mayra, and that her partner is that beautiful taken care of Milotic," I replied so they can hear. She looked at me with gratitude and i just smiled and wink at her as to say it was nothing.

"My name is Dakota and my partner is My beautiful Delcatty," Said the girl in front of me with confidence. More people said their name and Pokemon but i decided to go back to planning.

"My name is Barry and this is my Partner Empoleon so watch out or i'll fined you for boring me," Said the overconfident kid who was messing with Dawn earlier. He had Yellow hair and Orange eyes. He was wearing Blue skinny jeans with white and black converses. She had shirt under his white and orange jacket. and was wearing a green scarf. He seemed hyper and overconfident. After everyone went i was called but i wasn't paying attention.

"Excuse me, Hey you kid," Said Ms. Oak. Dawn poked me and i looked up.

"Oh, it's my turn," I replied. " Alright then." I stood up and poked my hood all you heard was a grunt. Damn she's still asleep.

"Well My Name is Chill and..." I was abruptly stopped by Dawn.

"Wait your Chill? The youngest Contest Champion there is." Dawn said almost screaming at me.

"Yeah. Why am I famous or something?" I said sarcastically. I knew who I was I just didn't like saying it. I had become the Johto Contest Champion at the age of 11 and had been traveling around the other regions winning their contest with ease.

"Okay we know your famous but that doesn't give you and excuse, and I will treat you the same as the rest," Said and i bowed and thanked her."Now show us your partner."

"I'll Try," I Replied which cause them to give me a confused look. As I poked my hood all i heard where angry grunts and warning of solabeams.

'What's going on," Asked Dawn.

"Well my buddy is asleep." I replied with a smile at that time most people face planted themselves on the floor." Oh I Chiko We have a battle!" I said. As soon as i said that Chiko got up from my hood and stood on my desk all Ready to brawl. I laughed and Chiko looked at me angry.

"This is my buddy Chiko."I said with a smile. Of Course Dawn couldn't help but squeal as did most the girls.

"Good now that everyone has introduced yourself what can we do next." Said Miss Oak.

"We'll how about a Battle?" I replied. People looked at me and seemed to agree.

"Okay, your idea who do you wanna face?" said Ms. Oak. It didn't take long before i pointed at Barry.

"Give me a battle with Blondie over there," I replied looking at Barry.

"I'm gonna fine you for that. Alright then I wasn't planning on showing my skills yet, but bring it." He said with fire in his eyes.

"KK." I replied. and with that the Ms. Oak took us to the arena.

"Most students where texting their friends and in about 5 minutes almost the whole school was in the arena... Damn you texting and your speed... Barry was in front of me and was smirking.

"Hey, Dawn," i said.

"Yeah," She replied with a smile.

"Can you let go of my hand i can't feel it and everyone is looking." I said calmly. She retreated her hand from mine and went to stand in the crowd. As she left I wink at her to show it was gonna be fine,

"Chiko you ready." I didn't get a replied she was already on the field," i couldn't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Barry laughed like a mad man." Fearow get out here and let's win," He said letting out a Fearow twice the size.

Awww Crap...


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked at the massive behemoth I looked at the reason I was doing this.

'Dawn,' I though. Barry had been messing with Dawn when I first meet her, but I wondered why. I told Ms. Oak that we should wait 10 more minutes so people can come and watch quickly. I Decided to go talk to Barry. I meet him on my way to get some water and stopped him.

"Hey," I said wearing my shades."Tell me why you where messing with Dawn earlier today?"

"So you saw that, huh?" He replied and then said,"She deserved it for rejecting me for the 5th time."

"So if she doesn't want you, you decide to make her cry, huh?" I replied with some anger in my voice.

"You bet." He said."All I want is to get her in bed and take what i deserve for knowing her the longest."

"So you just wanna take her virginity. Your a real piece of dirt you know that." I said if it wasn't for my glass you could see my eyes turn Hazel as if they where blank.

"Like I care what you think pretty boy. You just want her for yourself because you found her easy to get." Said Barry with a smirk. I had enough of him talking and pick him up by the scarf and slammed him in the wall.

"Listen to me you dirt bag. I don't care who you are or who your daddy is. Women are suppose to be treated with respect and hail as goddess." I replied not even looking at him with anything except anger and pity. You could see fear in his eyes and he was about to piss his pants.

"Now we're gonna have a 2-2 battle, first to lost both loses." I said as I put him down.

"Fine... I'm Going to win anyway." He said after regaining is former attitude.

"After this battle go ask your daddy what I did to his pokemon in a battle," I smirked and walked away.

As I arived at the arena i saw Dawn Talking to the girl who sat next to me and a girl possibly older than her, maybe by a year or another. She had her brown hair going down but seperates in the middle on the way down. She was wearing what seemed like a white tank top under what seemed like a blue shirt also she had a blue skirt with some black bike shorts under and a blue fanny pack. She was wearing some blue and white shoes, and had a blue bandana on her hair. I decided to just go to my side of the field and get ready.

As the Stadium started packing in I decided to check my surroundings. The stadium looked like it could house about twice the amount of students in the academy after all this was Johto Central Academy. It had a closable roof so at times have open battles. The field was just plain nothing fancy made out of dirt and paint like a baseball field would. I noticed that people where looking at me as I just laid back on the railing. I ignored them probably seeing if I was who people said I was. You know how about I tell you a bit about me.

You see I live in New Bark Town since i was eight when my mom became a helper to Proffesor Elm and we moved there. I was bored in a town near Tohjo Falls called Crimson Town. It was anything but pretty of course it was the border between Kanto and Johto. So that mean I'm From Kanto to tell you the truth. I grew up with my mom and dad constanly arguying and fighting. After my sister was born when I was three I decided that she shouldn't have to listen to them so everytime they argued i took her to another room and tell her that I'll make a better world that this will be all over and will never happen. They keeped fight and my Dad was usually not around so i grew up with no Fatherly figure. After we moved to New Bark Town. I keep quiet for the next years and became over protective of my sister when she entered school. I gave her a Dratini when she turned ten and I told Clair if she could train her. Now she's on a journey with an amazing team and should be fine but I worry.

I started my journey with three Pokemon. One of course was Chiko and you'll see the other two later. I decided to challenge everything I could find. I Got my eight badges but decided against entering the tournament. While on the Road some of my Pokemon wanted to enter Contests so I did. I haven't lost one yet and i got all five ribbons. I enter the Grand Festival for my sister who was 8 at the time, and won it. I beat a guy named Drew something for the cup. I then decided to go to Shinnoh and did the same. The Same for Hoenn and Kanto. I hate to talk about me so I try to keep a low profile. I couldn't used my real name not since Father uses it and don't want to be recognized for what he did.

"Get ready here comes the best!" You could hear Barry yell as he came out looking like an over pompus ass." Bring it!"

"Miss Oak, if you wouldn't mind could you referee?" I said her. She nodded and went to the middle of the arena." Thank you. This will be 2-2 battle. No other rules." I told Miss Oak

"Okay, in the blue corner is Pokemon Trainer Barry," Said Ms. Oak some of the crowd chanted.

"Yeah I'm about to show off my stuff," Barry said overconfident.

"And in the red corner is Pokemon Trainer Chill'" Said Ms. Oak and the crowd was in a frenzy with girls screaming in excitement. I noticed something hit me in the face, and it was a blue bandana. I looked where it came from and decided to look cooler. I undid by bandana from my neck and threw it at her and then put on the blue bandana around my neck and got ready. I looked over to see Dawn was excited and pumped up ready to see a battle. The girl next to her if I remember correctly was named Mayra and looked at the field with excitement. I couldn't help but smile.

"Chiko, time to brawl," I said as Chiko came out of my hood and onto the field.

"Fearow make this quick," and out of Barry's pokeball came out his Behemoth of a Fearow.

**Battle 1: Chikorita vs. Fearow**

"Chiko Start with Sunny Day," I said calmly. Has Chiko started to glow the sun got stronger and people started sweating. Since i was raise in the sun I was used to it.

"Won't work for you," Said Barry." Fearow Drill Peck, Now!" Fearow Started to spin directly at Chiko.

"Used the Sunlight you have been building up," I said." Now Solarbeam." Chiko let out a green beam out of his body twice the size of a regular. See during my travel I found out that while using Sunny Day your Pokemon glows if you used Solarbeam right there it doubles in strength. The effect of Sunny Day is cancelled though.

"Fearow get up!" Barry yelled. Fearow wasn't expecting an attack that big and was sent back to hit the wall. As Fearow got up i decided to capitalize.

"Chiko pull him in with vine whip," I said and Chiko beads became giant whips and grab onto Fearow and where bringing him closer quickly.

"Fearow use Brave Bird to Hit that Chikorita with the momentum." Barry said with a smirk,

"Chiko, Get ready." I said calmly. Chiko's body start to grow green with a mix of purple. As Fearow was coming in it was to late for Barry to back off.

"No!" Barry yelled." Fearow stop."

"To late," I replied coldly." Chiko Counter," Before the attack could hit Chiko's body became like a wall and Fearow became a tennis ball hitting it and going back twice as strong.

"Fearow..?" Barry asked. Fearow got up and looked like it was about to faint." Good job now use Roost."

"I don't think so." I said with a smirk." Chiko Frenzy Plant." Chiko started to hit the ground with her feet and roots started to come out right under Fearow. The Roots where whipping Fearow and it couldn't finish using it's attack. When the roots return to the earth Fearow was knocked out.

"Fearow is unable to battle." Said Miss Oak." The battle goes to Chikorita." I Told Chiko to come back to me and to take a rest with a new friend. I pointed at Dawn and Chiko went over and sat at her lap.

"Watch her for me," I told Dawn." She's a handful." I said which made Chiko mad at me.

"Hey get back in the battle and forget about your groupie." Barry yelled at me in his frustration.

"What did you call my friend," I told Barry coldly." That's it, my strongest against your. I'm gonna make you cry like a wimp."

"Empoleon take the Field." Barry yelled. Empoleon came out of the pokeball trying to look tough. Empoleon was about 6 feet tall and look like an emperor. He had a dark blue coating and in the middle he had some white feather which made it looked like a blouse was there. and the end of his body and his dark blue coating was a coating of light blue feathers. His Wings/Flippers (I could care less.) Looked like giant sword and it had fingers or claw hidden under them. He's beak broke into three different direction and when up his face and made him look like he had a crown.

"Is that the best you got," i said looking at Barry.

'Please, you won't beat him no matter what," Barry said back looking at his pride and joy.

"Time to make a little girl cry," I said as i threw the pokeball onto the field.

"Take the Spotlight." I said and the battle was on.


End file.
